Starry Sky
by HolyMistress
Summary: Mikan takes the time to look up at the night sky when it's full of stars. And gets an unexpected visitor.


**One-shot: Starry Sky**

Mikan smiled as she gazed at the beautiful glimmering stars. Her Grandpa had told her once that her parents had turned into the stars above, always watching over her. It had been a long time since she last looked up at the stars. She was always too tired to stay up for long and it made her feel a little guilty.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san. Thank you for watching over me all this time," Mikan whispered, silently hoping her parents heard her. A bright smile spread over her face as she continued to gaze upon the shining stars. It felt nice, just watching them glitter and dance across the sky. At least, that's what she thought when she stared at them. Stars don't really dance after all.

Sometimes, Mikan wished she could stare at the stars forever. They made her feel right at home in this place. She closed her eyes, still smiling softly. She could just see her Grandfather now, and the memory of when he told her of the stars.

"What are you doing here, polka dotted panties girl?" Mikan snapped her eyes open and spun around in surprise to come face to face with Natsume. She scowled at him before turning back to the stars.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," She snapped at him, even though there was still a smile on her face. For some reason, she felt warmth flooding her entire being.

"Whatever," Natsume walked toward the balcony and leaned with his back on the railing. A sudden breeze ruffled his hair and Mikan couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here.

"Stop staring at me," Mikan snapped out of her daze at that and quickly turned back to the stars, blushing slightly for getting caught. If she had watched Natsume a little longer, she would've seen a small pink blush on his face.

"Gomen," Mikan mumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?" Her curiosity got the better of her. When Natsume didn't answer her, she huffed and ignored him. They stood in silence, both looking up into the night sky. One would think it was quite a romantic setting. Except for the fact that there seemed to be a very high level of tension between the two. Mikan was suspicious on what Natsume was going to do while Natsume. . . . well, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Why are you out so late?" Natsume suddenly asked, startling Mikan out of her daze. She snapped her gaze away from the stars and looked at the boy for a moment.

"I'm just looking at the stars," she answered. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

"Couldn't sleep," he almost mumbled and Mikan gave him a worried stare. Sure, they were never on good terms but that didn't stop the girl from worrying. Hotaru always said that was a bad trait of hers but she knew the seemingly emotionless girl liked it.

"Why don't you drink a cup of warm milk?" she suggested. "I tried it once and it works." She watched Natsume slowly turn his gaze on her and nearly gulped at the intense look in his eyes. Was it something she said?

"I'll try it," he finally decided and turned to walk away. Suddenly, he paused and turned his head just enough to look at her. "Thanks polka dotted panties girl." And he was gone, disappearing into the darkness.

Mikan stared at the place he had just been standing in before a slow smile appeared on her face. Natsume wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She turned back to the stars and noticed something soar through the sky in a flash of bright light. Quickly closing her eyes, she made a wish. After a minute, she opened her eyes. Hopefully, she was the first to place a wish on the shooting star.

Satisfied, Mikan turned to go back to her room when Natsume's final sentence sunk in.

"MY NAME ISN'T POLKA DOTTED PANTIES GIRL!!!!"

* * *

HolyMistress: (coughs) Yeah. This little one-shot has been sitting in my computer for about three years now. I just couldn't find out what to o next after the watching the stars thing. I couldn't think of a way to bring Natsume in. So, yeah. I finally completed it. Be proud of me. (dodges tomatoes) Or not. But I have a good explanation for not posting in so long! I do! No, seriously!

Violet: (rolls eyes) Yeah, we believe you. HolyMistress does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Flame if you want, we need some for the campfire. Kasai's sick and can't do anything right now.


End file.
